User talk:Sonicrox14
Welcom to the wiki of greatest game series ever. I know everything about metal gear. My role modle is Solid Snake (didint you ever read my user page on SNN?) [[User:Noname the hero|'Noname The Hero']] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']])' ''This is the liberty we’ve won for ourselves……Outer Heven 06:40, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome! Thanks one MORE Wiki I'm a part of ^ ^ (I dunno why I didn't join sooner) -- 02:45, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Also bit of triva, this was my first ever wiki I joined. My 2ed was Halopedia and my 3rd was the Jak and Daxter wiki, SNN was my 4th wiki. Makes you wonder about my user name doesint it, Noname really isint a sonic fanon character, he is really a charater on my games im going to make when I get older. I just made a sonic fanon verson of him becuse I was bored. [[User:Noname the hero|'''Noname The Hero]] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']])' ''This is the liberty we’ve won for ourselves……Outer Heven 08:25, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Cool! What kinda games are you gonna make when you're older? -- 02:45, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Long story. Its mosly gonna be one massave game with the plot of Noname, Virole and Huyen. Yeah I know its sounds cheesy but I want the game to be the world's greatest video game....And I know how to do that, just rememder then name Noname when you get older. [[User:Noname the hero|'''Noname The Hero]] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']])' ''This is the liberty we’ve won for ourselves……Outer Heven 02:54, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Awesome! And, by the way, your grammar's gotten a LOT better! -- 02:57, March 5, 2010 (UTC) I JUST SPELLED REMEMBER WITH A '''D...Crap. [[User:Noname the hero|'Noname The Hero']] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']])' ''This is the liberty we’ve won for ourselves……Outer Heven 03:07, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Crap...I made alot of grammer mitakes in that post.....Damnit. [[User:Noname the hero|'''Noname The Hero]] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']])' ''This is the liberty we’ve won for ourselves……Outer Heven 03:19, March 5, 2010 (UTC) You'll get better in time! Here, lemme give you another grammar tip: "I" is always capitalized (for example, "'''I am most important") -- 03:46, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Oh Shelly I know that! SHESH im not stuped. [[User:Noname the hero|'Noname The Hero']] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']])' ''This is the liberty we’ve won for ourselves……Outer Heven 03:53, March 5, 2010 (UTC) I KNOW that! I don't mean to nag you, dude, I just wanna help. Anyways, I'll drop it. -- 04:06, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Its just that somtimes I forget...thats all. [[User:Noname the hero|'''Noname The Hero]] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']])' ''This is the liberty we’ve won for ourselves……Outer Heven 04:09, March 5, 2010 (UTC) So whos your favrite MGS character? My top 3 is Solid Snake, Sniper Wolf and Revolver Ocelot. Also have you heard of the La Li Lu Le Lo (The Patriots) and have heard of the Metal Gears, they are bipedel walking tanks and the RXSA, Rex and Ray modles cary nucler missles. Have you read about Vamp who is invecable for some resone (NO SPOIL FOR YOU). You must read about FOXHOUND. [[User:Noname the hero|'''Noname The Hero]] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']])' ''This is the liberty we’ve won for ourselves……Outer Heven 18:27, March 6, 2010 (UTC) My favorite MGS char would probably be Elisa/Ursula. -- 02:06, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Ah ok, I would be delited if you explan. ^_^ [[User:Noname the hero|'''Noname The Hero]] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']])' ''This is the liberty we’ve won for ourselves……Outer Heven 02:12, March 7, 2010 (UTC) One of the things I like about her is her dual personalities, making her neither hero nor villain (an Anti-Hero, if you will) Another thing I like about her is that she's voiced by my favorite female voice actress, Tara Strong. -- 02:40, March 7, 2010 (UTC) I see, also when playing as her the player gets 100% sense which makes the player see almost everyone in the battle ground, most useful in online play. [[User:Noname the hero|'''Noname The Hero]] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']])' ''This is the liberty we’ve won for ourselves……Outer Heven '02:52, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Talk about a special character!! -- 03:08, March 7, 2010 (UTC) i'm sorry for the trouble i caused you know the wiki i made? the ''useless one? well, i just wanted you to know that Sarah Manley from wikia.com got me to change the URL from shellysamonkey.wikia.com to sonicroleplaywiki.wikia.com. however, that isn't the only reason i'm here. i am also here to apologize about the following: *the tails doll incident *the god-modding *the unauthorized usage of your fan character and Gen's fan character *swearing *asking if you and Kagi were dating *and anything else that might have made you ban me three times i can tell that you are skeptical about how authentic this apology is. well, get this, Chell Shell, this apology is coming straight from my heart. so, in conclusion, i would like to ask if we could become friends and put the past behind us. Also, if you want, I can make you a beuracrat on my wiki. sincerely, Andrew Murphy (AKA Multiverseman 23:13, May 5, 2010 (UTC)) p.s.: by the way, i am sorry if you got mad just because i said i had a crush on you. if it makes you feel any better, BlazeRock55's fan character Sadie has a crush on Slider, although i don't think its gonna happen because i just found out that BR55 is a dude. I humbly accept your apology. *shakes hands with Multiverman* I'd be happy to be friends with you. :) -- 02:41, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Great! however, maybe you can help my wiki a little bit. so far, we got the following RPs: Metal Sonic Vs. Metal Knuckles, First Adventure, Sonic Sitcom, and.....ummmmmm....(*blush*) Dating. hopefully you will be able to come over, because we don't have any girls there yet. Slider: and maybe contribute to the dating RP. <3 <3 ....Slider, for the last time, i don't think shelly's interested in you! slider: Sonicrox14 isn't interested in YOU, either! slider, SHUT UP!!!! (*blushes again*) sorry, i'm kinda shy when it comes to women! DON'T HURT ME! Multiverseman 23:17, May 6, 2010 (UTC) please please please come over! RPs...we'll see. P.S. You say you're a bit shy, but if you ask me, the entire time I've known you (which isn't very long) you haven't been shy at ALL, I promise ;) -- 02:12, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :could you lift my ban on SNN, now that we're friends? Uh-oh, I just realized: Kagi already hates me for bugging him; what will he think will happen when he finds out that we're friends?!?!?!?!? Multiverseman 21:16, May 7, 2010 (UTC) p.s.: can you believe it? no one uses the shout box on here anymore. in fact, the only people who use the one on SNN are Kagi and SASM, and the only thing they DO on it is go, 'good morning SNN' and 'good night SNN'. if you ask me, that's a waste of a shout box. by the way, you're supposed to reply on the talk pages of people who sent you messages, not on your own. Kagi already knows we're friends now (and he mentioned being unable to forgive you) and your ban ends sometime tomorrow, so I'll just leave it until then. But honestly, you have to be a better-behaved user when you get to come back, okay? Just because you're friends with a beaurecrat dosen't mean you'll be able to get away with anything. Firstly, no getting into other people's business and then reporting it to others (this happened with Kagimizu, didn't it?) Secondly, when in the forums, try not to go off-topic with some fanon craziness (UNLESS you're in one of the Fandom or Role Play forums) And lastly, for now, try RPing in the Role Play forums with someone, make some friends, y'know? -- 03:25, May 8, 2010 (UTC)